1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method and an apparatus for processing the video frames, in particular, to a method and an apparatus for reducing jitters of video frames.
2. Description of Related Art
The video frames captured by a handheld device like a digital camera, a digital V8, or a mobile phone may have jitters unavoidably for the instability of the hands of people. Besides, the video frames captured by a vehicle operation recorder used in a car may also have jitters because of the instability of the driving. There are two solutions that can solve the problems of the jitters of the video frames now.
The first solution is the optical image stabilization (OIS) technique. The technique detects the motion of the image capturing device by using a motion sensor like a gyroscope and then moves a lens or an image sensor by using an actuator like a voice coil motor (VCM) to compensate the motion of the image capturing device.
The second solution is the electronic image stabilization (EIS) technique. The technique estimates and compensates the motion of the image capturing device by means of an algorithm performed by software or hardware. For economizing the use of the motion sensor and the actuator, the cost of the electronic image stabilization technique is lower than that of the optical image stabilization technique.